I Want my Mommy and Daddy
by RocioXxheartxX
Summary: Kaida and Chinatsu ( Chinatsu a.k.a. Emiko), are left in the care of a dysfunctional family with hardly any memories of their real family. Join the two girls as they find their real identities and their real parents, however the fun does not end there as they soon realize that their real father is a the rhythm guitarist of the GazettE! Can Aoi offer them the family they deserve?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Monster

" Kaida is a Monster!" Gigi yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Gigiiiiii! I'm gonna kill you, you insignificant rat!" Kaida screamed while running after Gigianda.

"Kai-Kai, wait settle down will you." I called after Kaida, my sister.

" What! What do you want Emiko?" Kaida screamed back at me.

"Would you please calm down what if Mama Crissy finds out about this and grounds you? If your grounded then who's going to be my bodygaurd at the library?" I sweetly purred as falsely as I could.

" Not goona happen squirt. I will terminate Gigi's existance from history and then she will rue the day she spat those venomous words to me." Kaida cried out in resistance.

" Kaida it's not worth it. Everyone knows about our situation." I mumbled.

" What about our situation, Emiko?" Kaida challenged.

" I mean that everyone knows that we're..." I stopped there since I found I could not finish my sentence.

"We're what Emi! Come on say it." Kaida seethed rather harshly.

"That we're, you know, adopted." I whispered.

"See Emi you have to admit it you're ashamed as well." Kaida lashed.

I looked down to my sock clad feet. Funny how when you are under pressure you notice the intensity of details of everything. Right now all I wanted was to avoid an arguemnet with my sister. Our orphan past is a sensitive subject for her. Without so much as a backwards glance Kaida stormed off to her room.


	2. Chapter 2 Unknown Identities

Chapter two: Unknown Identity

Kaida P.O.V

My life is a literal series of bad luck. I do not remember anything about my parents or where I used to live. All I know is that I'm japanese mixed with Indian. My adpotive parents are Christine Summers and Louis Dockson. My adoptive parents have three daughters Olivia May, Gigianda, and Ann Loraine. These three are not adopted though.

Christine and Louis were not married when there daughters where born nor are they married now. As far as I know Louis does not love Christine but he is only with her so that the girls can have a father figure in there life. Mama Crissy does not care that Louis dislikes her she is just happy that her lifelong crush is by her side. It is messed up but that is the family that the two decied to conjure. How we came into the picture is also very vague and I assume Emiko knows more than I do.

Apparently my Dad and Louis were best friends when my biological father was doing a tour in France with his band mates. My Dad was an ignorant twenty year old who loved booze and meat. Louis was visiting his relatives in Touluse when he met my Father in a street concert south of his favorite coffee shop. By a strange turn of events Louis ended up taking a drunken japanese man to the coffee shop to sober him up. The Drunken asian was my Father. The two buds began to talk about how their girls had become pregnant. Papa Louis talked about how back in America his unoffical girlfriend had his daughter seven months ago (which was Gigianda) and how he already had toodler running around causing mayhem around every corner ( which was Olivia May). Father explained that his foreign girlfriend and him had a baby girl four months ago. That Baby girl was our oldest sister, Hana.

From that moment on Father and Papa Louis became the best of friends. Christmas together, Thanksgiving together, Birthdays togethers and the list goes on but how me and Emiko ended up with Papa Louis I do not even know. I do not even know why Hana is not with us.

" Kai Kai you there"

Oh Snap it's Mama Crissy. I better hurry and answer fast.

"Uh um Coming!" I called back a little to quickly.

" Thank-you, Kaida" Mama Crissy softly responded.

Holding a pancake flipping second. Did Mama Crissy just call me Kaida? Oh no, this is bad. Mama Crissy only calls me Kaida when I am about to recieve a serious butt whooping talk. Think Kaida think what did you do to her make want to have a talk with you. I doubt that is was over me leaving my smelly sneakers in the foyer, or my drinking directly from the milk jug, or from putting maggots in Olivia May's back-pack. No, it could not be any of that.

Then, it hit me, like when someone is an outfielder in baseball and the batter hits a fastball straight towards the outfielder but the outfielder is not paying attention and consequently gets slugged on the side of the face. Atleast something along those lines but the point was that I now knew why Mama Crissy was outside my door. Gigianda had snitched and mostly likely stretched the truth quite a bit. Well, time to face the music,eh?

I made the way to my door and tried very hard to compose myself and not hyperventilate like the weakling that I was. Slowly opening my door I peeked carefully around my BVB covered door. My check proved to more worrisome than anything since Gigianda was there beside Mama Crissy. I think I screwed the pooch with this tantrum that I had a couple minutes ago.

" Kaida, can we have a talk in the kitchen, now?"

Her voice was calm but no blind or deaf person could miss the angry aura radiating off of Mama Crissy. I am so dead!


End file.
